


Soda's Suffering

by ScarlettMage



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Soda gets Hanahaki disease.





	Soda's Suffering

Souda loved Sonia, everybody knew that, and he still insisted on trying to get her to like him, even though it was quite clear she was uninterested. Nobody understood why though, why keep on trying? Just accept that she doesn't like you and move on. Yet, he couldn't. This wasn't a simple crush, he had quite really fallen head over heels for her. Even though she kept pushing him away, he kept trying. Again and again, he tried to win her affection. She kept pushing him away...

But then, it happened. The pink flower petals, he began to cough them up. This was bad. Hanahaki. The disease caused by a one-sided love. Instead of telling someone in hopes Sonia would take pity on him, however, he kept it hidden. He knew Mikan could probably surgically remove it, but...  
No way would he give up his feelings for Sonia, never. So, he kept ignoring it, and he tried again and again to win Sonia's affection. However, it appeared that she only began to dislike him more and more.

Death was closer than ever. He knew he only had a few days left. He could keep trying, or tell somebody. But no, he did neither of those. Sonia loved somebody else, it was clear to him. A few measly days won't change that, and Sonia would only be unhappy to be with him, so, he'll stay silent and let her be happy with his rival. The others found it a little strange to see that he no longer kept trailing after Sonia like a lost puppy, but they didn't question it. They guessed he had simply moved on. 

In his cottage, Souda sat alone, working on something to take his mind off of the fact that death was one step away. It was there, that Souda died. Pink flower petals decorated the room with some bits of crimson blood here and there. The mechanic was on the floor, eyes closed, and his tools nearby, flowers all around his mouth the only evidence pointing to his cause of death. 


End file.
